


That Ole Devil Called Love

by Space_Cadet_Blues



Series: Autumn [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Self-Reflection, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Blues/pseuds/Space_Cadet_Blues
Summary: Post revolution, Sixty is still making discoveries about himself.Gavin is just glad he's along for the ride.





	That Ole Devil Called Love

Gavin's lungs are burning, skin too hot, slick with sweat. It feels impossible that he should be able to breathe at this point but breathe he does, in short sharp little gasps.

His hands clutch at synthetic skin, fingernails digging in but he knows he won't ever leave a mark.

The android above him is warm, his smile sharp and his eyes glinting with feral delight.  
Bastard.

His movements are fluid, the roll of his hips precise, quick and relentless.

Gavin growls but has no more energy to do what he wants. Which is to fuck upwards into the tight heat that engulfs his cock. Pound into that dripping hole and make Sixty scream.

He's managed it before. When Sixty lets his guard down enough to let Gavin take control. Sixty can on occasion, be sugar sweet. But mostly, mostly he's a relentless asshole.

Gavin considers it the reason they get along so well.

Fight, then fuck and then fight again.

Simple. Or so he thought, before the android had his cock in a metaphorical vice.

Gavin's fingers flex on Sixty's hips. He's groaning now, losing what little control he had left over his vocal chords.

The pleasure is constant, intensifying rapidly, licking fire up his spine, making his raw nerves sing.

Sixty has switched his sensory intake to bare bones having already come a number of times sufficient, according to him. Now he wants to see how many times Gavin can come before he falls apart.

He's not sure how long Sixty has been riding him for. Or how long he can keep going. He's pumped at least three loads into him and Sixty is apparently determined for a fourth.  
Well he's about to fucking get it.

Gavin shivers, stomach muscles fluttering. His grip tightens but Sixty's pace doesn't falter for a second.

The couch springs protest loudly.

Sixty leans in close, nipping his ear, working his hips even harder, if that's even possible, squeezing tight around him.

His slender fingers card through Gavin's hair, scratching at his scalp. Gavin turns to goo under him, his groaning morphing into more of a needy whine.

"Going to come again Gavin? I wonder if you have anything left in you. I'm already so full~"

Sixty, monumental bastard that he is, groans for effect and licks Gavin's cheek.

Gavin grits his teeth, anger, lust and annoyance all competing in his brain, but they are all quickly drowned out by the roar of his heartbeat, the rush of blood.

He's painfully close. His back is starting to ache, his hips too. But it's still so good. He needs to finish, he has to. He feels as though he might die otherwise.

When Sixty gets him there Gavin is pretty sure the shout that tears out of him will be heard by the entire block.

His cock pulses a weak spurt into Sixty who writhes in delight, having turned his sensors up apparently. Gavin knows by the look on his face. Unguarded. His eyes are closed, brows a little furrowed and his jaw slack.

He takes the opportunity to gather his energy and hold the android close, fucking into him with everything he has left.

Sixty doesn't scream but he does yell, loud, trembling in Gavin's arms through his climax.  
Gavin eases him up and down a few times on his spent cock, kissing him as aggressively as he can manage and swallowing the little whines Sixty makes.

If Sixty dares ask him to eat his ass after this Gavin will have to decline in favour of sleeping for a week.

Eventually the kiss turns to lazy pecks with some gentle playful biting in between.  
Sixty recovers quickly and climbs off him without warning.

Gavin shivers as his wet cock meets the cool air of the room. His lap and belly are soaked with come, synthetic and organic alike. He's not sure if he can move just yet.

Sixty seems to sense this and makes a show of turning this way and that so Gavin can see his spend drip down Sixty's thighs.

There's a distant throb of arousal and if he could move maybe he'd give Sixty's ass a little squeeze, and maybe he'd pull him back onto his lap to bring him to completion again with his fingers buried in that tight hole.

But he can't, so he simply groans at the sight, cock twitching ever so faintly.

Sixty winks at him and makes his way over to Gavin's record collection, fingers dancing over the spines as he methodically flips through.

Making himself at home as usual.

Sixty likes the record player for some reason. He seems drawn to what he calls _primitive technology_. It was one of the first things he'd expressed interest in upon giving himself a tour of Gavin's little apartment.

Gavin watches as Sixty selects a record and pulls it carefully from the sleeve which he sets down next to the player.

While he sets the record in place and moves the needle over, Gavin eases himself up and off the couch. He approaches Sixty from behind and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder and then nipping the back of his neck.

There’s a pop from the speakers, then the first soft notes of a jazz number fill the room.

_It's that ole devil called love again_

_Gets behind me and keeps giving me that shove again_

“Billie Holiday? Didn't think that was your kind of thing."

"I wouldn’t think it was yours either. And what exactly do you think is 'my kind of thing?'" Sixty asks, sounding amused, and somewhat curious.

Gavin falls quiet. Good question.

_Putting rain in my eyes_

_Tears in my dreams_

_And rocks in my heart_

There's still a lot Gavin doesn't know about him, then again, Sixty always seems to restlessly switch over the radio, like he can't quite decide what he likes or dislikes.  
Maybe he's not so sure himself.

Gavin sways with the music and Sixty allows himself to be moved, swaying with him.

_It's that sly old sun of a gun again_

_He keeps telling me that I'm the lucky one again_

_But I still have that rain_

_Still have those tears_

_And those rocks in my heart_

"Honestly, I don't know. Can you tell me, what kind of music you like?" Gavin asks, voice soft.

"... I haven't figured that out yet," Sixty says quietly.

Gavin nuzzles his shoulder, pressing a kiss there.

"Do you like this?"

"... Yes."

"What else do you like?"

"You already know."

Gavin gently slaps his hip. "Aside from that."

"Hm... All manner of things. But sometimes I can't tell if it's because I was never supposed to _like_  anything."

Gavin thinks for a moment closing his eyes as they continue to sway in place.

"I think that kind of stuff, you just figure it out over time. Even if you do lean towards something because someone told you not to. Eventually you'll know it's really for you or not. Life's just trial and error."

Gavin can't see Sixty's LED from this side but he can guess it's circling yellow.

"... I suppose you're right. I'll tell you something I'm certain that I like."

Gavin kisses his shoulder again giving him a little squeeze. Sixty's hands, which hold his arms, squeeze back.

"I'm all ears."

"I chose a name for myself."

Gavin's surprise and interest must be evident in his movements because even though Sixty can't see him directly he laughs.

"It’s not that exciting."

"Shut up. Of course it is. You're choosing it for yourself. You gotta fuckin' tell me now you've said it."

Gavin watches the corner of Sixty's mouth quirk upwards.

"Do I now?"

"Yes, asshole."

"Good guess but no."

"Ugh."

Sixty laughs. "Sebastian."

Gavin snorts. "What?"

"Sebastian."

"You naming yourself after some kind of Earl or something?"

Sixty rolls his eyes and Gavin feels him tense, likely about to push Gavin away.

Gavin tightens his hold.

"It's good. I like it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And why do you give a shit if I like it or not? You picked it didn't you? It's your name."  
Sebastian leans a little against him.

"True."

"It's your fuckin' life Seb. Live it like an Earl of you want to."

Sebastian turns in his arms and kisses him, warm palms framing his face. It's gentle, soft, Gavin feels like his heart is fit to burst.

Sebastian smiles against his lips. "I find it strange how you always seem to know just what to say to make me feel, not so different."

"That's a bit of a backhanded compliment."

"It is. Would you like a full one? You'll have to work for it."

Gavin grins. "Asshole... I think I know just what to do to earn it. We can try that new name of yours out too. But first, I wanna listen to the rest of the record."

He resumes his swaying and Sebastian rolls his eyes but smiles as he relents to being moved again.

Gavin takes his hand and spins him gently even though it's not the right tempo and Sebastian allows himself to be led, smiling at Gavin being ridiculous.

And Gavin thinks, as he pulls him close and dips him, that the journey of self discovery isn't just universal to humans, and he hopes that Sebastian will continue to grow and that he'll keep Gavin close, just like this, for as long as possible.

_With that ole devil called love_

 


End file.
